The Sun Also Rises
The Sun Also Rises is the twenty-first episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-third episode of the series. Summary THE SACRIFICE RITUAL BEGINS — With the arrival of the full moon, tries to prepare for whatever has planned and faces his second transformation. The terrifying events quickly spin out of control despite an unexpected act of courage. Finally, John and Jenna are buried and tells about something severe he has to face. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * David Anders as John Gilbert * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Michaela McManus as Jules * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin Trivia * Antagonist: . * All three people killed in the sacrifice were women (Jules, and ), as Klaus liked the symmetry of it. killed them in the most common ways to kill their specific species: ripped heart (Werewolf), staked (Vampire) and draining blood (Doppelgänger). * Jenna becomes the first of the Sommers/Gilbert/Saltzman family to be turned into a vampire, the next will be Alaric (Elena's step-father/legal guardian) in Do Not Go Gentle. Then Elena's death and transition in The Departed and Growing Pains, respectively. * The Petrova Family comes to an end with 's death, but is resurrected by the Gilbert and Bennett families through John and . * Elena dies for the first time in the series and is brought back to life in the same episode as she died. The Departed and Home are the second and third time that happens in the series. * The Martin family comes to an end with the death of Greta. * Elijah goes back on his word by betraying in this episode; in hope of saving his own family from Klaus. Body Count * Jules - heart extraction, killed by Klaus * Jenna Sommers - staked, killed by Klaus * Elena Gilbert - drained of blood, killed by Klaus (resurrected) * Greta - broken neck, by Damon Salvatore * John Gilbert - died in place of Elena through a self-sacrifice spell ** With the deaths of Jenna and John, Elena and Jeremy's guardians (Jenna and John) have all died. Production Notes * This is the sixth and final episode this season to have all the main characters in it. The previous 5 episodes are: Plan B, Masquerade, The Sacrifice, By the Light of the Moon and Daddy Issues. * Filming began on Thursday, March 24 and ended on Sunday, April 3, 2011. * This episode marks the first time that Paul M. Sommers is acting as director, having been Director of Photography for the previous 42 episodes. * dies in this episode, making her the second main character to die after Vicki. Jenna has a shorter life as a vampire then anyone else in the series, perhaps less than an hour. * There are now only 4 (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine) main female characters among the 9 main cast members and 6 (Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and Matt) main male characters. * In the scene where Damon is leaving the cemetery (look at the picture) at the left corners on one of the tombstones says Paul Sommers which is the name of this episode's director. * This is the unofficial finale of Season Two as it wraps up the main storyline. * This is the only episode to feature all main characters of the third season. * This is the last episode until Growing Pains that features all main characters. * This is the final episode in which Sara Canning appears as a season regular. Cultural References *''The Sun Also Rises'' is the name of a 1926 novel by Ernest Hemingway. It is considered his greatest work where he explores the themes of love, death and renewal of nature. This episode is also about love and death, as everybody is willing to die for those they love. One of the main characters of the novel, Brett, is an immoral woman who is loved by four men, and destroys their lives - Katherine is loved by four men (Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan) and she destroys their lives, too. *Damon tells Katherine that making up with her is not on his "Bucket List." A Bucket List is a list of things to to before one "kicks the bucket." It is also the name of a movie about two patients that run away from a cancer ward with a list of to-dos before they die. *Greta says Klaus will bring "the new order". That is a phrase loaded with meaning, from the Nazis to the "New World Order" conspiracy theory about a secrete power elite conspiring to rule the world. *''The Sun Also Rises'' is a 1957 film adaptation directed by Henry King and a 1984 film adaptation directed by James Goldstone. *''The Sun Also Rises'' is a 1996 opera and adaptation by Webster A. Young. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.84 million viewers in the USA which was 0.16 million more than the previous episode. Quotes : (To ): "In the name of our family, Niklaus." : (To , and Jules): "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" : (To ): "Do you remember me telling you how someone becomes a vampire?" : (To ): "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like. It's not so bad." : : "Thank you, ..." : : "Go to hell." : : "You're very honorable." : : "Are you? Because this whole plan is contingent upon your honor, Elijah." : : "I won't fail you." : : "Klaus is your brother. I know that I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times, but I've never been able to." : : "You know, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings, parents; I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could never be found." : : "You want revenge." : : "Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." : : "Please end this." : : "You shouldn't leave again." : : "You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you." : : "Well, no friendship is perfect." : : "Her soul. Really? You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?" :John: "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God, or mystical energy, or whatever you want. But yes, I'm putting my faith in it." : (To ): "I get it. This is your life now. But you know what my life is, Car? My life is an absent mom and a bunch of bills to pay. And school. And a job. And it sucks sometimes. But it's my life and I think that I just want to live it without all this." : : "One hundred and forty-five years and no last goodbye?" : : "You don't get a goodbye." : : "Don't. Don't leave mad." : : "Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." : : "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice." : : "That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." : : "It was her or me. I chose her." : : "I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" : : "I didn't let love get in the way." : : "Enjoy eternity alone ,Katherine." :John: "You ruined her life. You know that, right?" : : "I know, John. I took her choices, destroyed her future. I get it." : : "We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die." : : "Except Bonnie." : (to about the werewolf bite): "You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." : (To ): "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." : (To ): "Just turn it off, Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." : (To ): "Come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself, so don't. Cause I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever." : (About letting go): "Do it and I'll take you both out." : : "You'll die." : : "I don't care." : (To ): "Instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say: Thank you, Caroline for taking care of me. And I'm sorry I tried to chow on you again." :John's final letter to : ::Elena. It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I've failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I've failed you. I'm haunted by how things might've played out differently if I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget, I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you and always will. : (To ): "How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf-vamp and his two-faced older brother?" :(After offers to exchange himself for ) : : "I don't know. I kind of like the symmetry of three women, three goddesses." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= Sunrises002.jpg Sunrises003.jpg Sunrises004.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises006.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises009.jpg Sunrises010.jpg Grave-Rose.jpg TVD-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-Screencaps-caroline-forbes-21771019-400-225.jpg Tumblr lkscjb93WU1qj53zko1 500.png Damongrave.jpg Vampire Diaries Funeral 2x21 ending scene_2-016.jpg|Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert before the funeral. Screenshot_1670.jpg Screenshot_1671.jpg Screenshot_1672.jpg 221VampireDiaries0027.jpg 221VampireDiaries0029.jpg 221VampireDiaries0031.jpg 221VampireDiaries0038.jpg 221VampireDiaries0042.jpg 221VampireDiaries0045.jpg 221VampireDiaries0048.jpg 221VampireDiaries0051.jpg Screenshot_1673.jpg Screenshot_1674.jpg Screenshot_1676.jpg Screenshot_1678.jpg Screenshot_1681.jpg Screenshot_1683.jpg Screenshot_1687.jpg Screenshot_1688.jpg Screenshot_1689.jpg Screenshot_1690.jpg Screenshot_1695.jpg Screenshot_1686.jpg Screenshot_1696.jpg Screenshot_1698.jpg Screenshot_1699.jpg Screenshot_1703.jpg Screenshot_1701.jpg Screenshot_1707.jpg Screenshot_1708.jpg Screenshot_1706.jpg Screenshot_1702.jpg Screenshot_1713.jpg Screenshot_1711.jpg Screenshot_1714.jpg Screenshot_1704.jpg Screenshot_1715.jpg Screenshot_1712.jpg Screenshot_1720.jpg Screenshot_1721.jpg Screenshot_1722.jpg Screenshot_1723.jpg Screenshot_1724.jpg Screenshot_1725.jpg Screenshot_1726.jpg Screenshot_1727.jpg Screenshot_1728.jpg Screenshot_1729.jpg Screenshot_1733.jpg Screenshot_1735.jpg Screenshot_1736.jpg Screenshot_1737.jpg Screenshot_1739.jpg Screenshot_1741.jpg 221VampireDiaries1763.jpg 221VampireDiaries1764.jpg Screenshot_1742.jpg Screenshot_1743.jpg Screenshot_1744.jpg Screenshot_1745.jpg Screenshot_1746.jpg Screenshot_1747.jpg Screenshot_1748.jpg Screenshot_1749.jpg Screenshot_1750.jpg Screenshot_1751.jpg Screenshot_1752.jpg Screenshot_1753.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= Heyyy.jpg|Behind the scenes behindscenes7.jpg|Nina Dobrev behindscenes1.jpg|Candice Accola behindscenes2.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes3.jpg|Steven R. McQueen behindscenes6.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes11.jpg|Candice Accola behindscenes5.jpg|Paul Wesley behindscenes10.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes111.jpg|Steven R. McQueen behindscenes4.jpg|Katerina Graham behindscenes9.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Lockwood Mansion) behindscenes8.jpg|Behind the Scenes See also